I Say A Little Prayer
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: "How long have you been standing there?" "Longer thank you'd like."


**Dialogue Prompt: "How long have you been standing there?"**

" **Longer than you'd like."**

…

 **Tony Stark/Bruce Banner**

…

Bruce had always been the quiet type, but the last few weeks he had appeared more reserved than normal and for Tony that was worrying.

"I'm sure it's nothing, you know what Banner's like." Clint spoke up as the team gathered around the main living area, empty beer bottles scattered on the table, a half eaten bowl of chips at the side.

"I'd have to agree with Clint on this one Tony, he's probably just over worked. It's been a hectic few weeks; this is the first night we've managed some down time." Natasha added.

"Am I the only one who actually gives a damn around here?"

"Tony…"

"Don't Tony me…he's been acting odd for weeks."

"Yeah, since he saved your life…if you want to be exact."

"Huh."

"How are we the only ones who see it?" Natasha grumbled to Thor."

"See what?" Tony asked.

"Holy crap…okay Tony listen up. I'm gonna say this to you with the love and respect we all have for you but…you're a fucking idiot."

"Hey…screw you."

"You can't see it can you….or maybe you don't want too."

"See what?"

"Bruce you idiot…it was only weeks ago that you nearly died in his arms, do you have any idea what that did to him."

"We're at risk everyday…we get over it."

"Oh Tony…Tony…Tony…Tony."

"Will you quit saying that, what? What is it I'm not getting here?"

"Tell him Tasha?" Steve added.

"Okay, sit down Tony."

Tony did as Natasha asked and took a seat on the couch as she took a seat on the table and stared him down.

"Okay now listen very carefully to what I'm about to say, really listen."

"Just get on with it."

" **Bruce…is…in love…with…you."**

Tony sat staring at Natasha, before looking around at the other members of his team, all eyes on him. Steve and Clint nodding their heads in agreement to what Natasha had just said to him.

"This is a joke right, because it's a little late for an April Fools guys, seriously."

"Tony…it's not a joke; this isn't something we'd mess around with. You've seen him, how he's been lately. Do you remember how upset he was when we were at the hospital when the doctors were checking you out?"

"You all looked like that."

"Are you really that blind to other people's feelings?"

"What are you trying to say, that I'm an ass."

"Well right now you're behaving like one; Bruce was in such a state when you were brought to the hospital, he really thought that was it…he thought he'd lost you."

"Then why the hell didn't he say anything…I'm not a mind reader Tasha."

"Let me ask you something, do you feel anything for him at all."

"You know I do." He said quietly, so that the others wouldn't hear him.

"Then tell him, show him. Bruce isn't someone who can be up front like the rest of us. He's shy, he's not good at confrontation…he needs you to do that for him."

Tony sat silently for a few moments as the others watched on, Natasha beginning to get frustrated.

"Oh my Tony seriously, go to him."

"What now….I haven't even thought about what I'm supposed to say."

"You'll know when you get there."

"This is why I don't do relationships."

Tony got to his feet, straightening his guns and roses t shirt before walking out the room, Natasha following him.

"Hey Tony…"

"What now?"

"You didn't mean that right?"

"Mean what?"

"The whole you don't do relationships, if you're not serious about this then leave it be, don't hurt Bruce."

"You think I'd do that to him?"

"Right now…I don't know what's running through your mind."

"I wouldn't say this in front of the others and if you tell them anything I will kill you…"

"But?"

"I do care for the big guy; I have since the day we met."

"Then why haven't you ever told him?"

"Honestly, he could do better than me."

"Maybe he could, but…I don't think he wants anyone else, only you."

"Are you coming with me or do I actually get to do this part alone?"

"There's no need to get snippy with me, I'll leave you to it but I don't want you back here unless he's with you."

"Sometimes I wonder who the hells in charge around here."

"Oh I thought you knew…it's always been me."

She gave him a smirk before walking back down the hall.

"Don't come back without the goods Stark…that's an order." She yelled back.

…

Tony took the elevator up to Bruce's quarters, the only light coming from the one beside his bed. He noticed Bruce sitting on the edge of his bed and was about to speak until something stopped him, suddenly listening as Bruce spoke to whoever was listening.

"From where I'm standing Lord, it's so hard for me to see where my life is going and where you're leading me. I wish I knew how all my fears and all my questions are gonna play out in a world I can't even control but I'm trusting in you today. No matter what comes my way, I know you are with me, all I ask is that you protect the ones I care about, Natasha…Clint…Thor…Steve and Tony…Amen."

"I'm last." Tony said, shocked.

Bruce quickly turned around when he heard the voice behind him, embarrassment on his face as Tony stood in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there Tony?"

"Longer than you'd like buddy."

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Haven't you ever heard of seniority, the main guy and you leave me until last, really?"

"You weren't supposed to hear any of that."

Both men went quiet, Tony watching as Bruce began to clear things of his bed and toss them in his dresser. Tony finally stepped in to the room, taking a seat on the bed as Bruce continued to keep himself occupied, avoiding eye contact with Tony.

"So…you pray a lot do you?"

"No, not really. It's just lately I…lately it's helped me deal with stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Huh?"

"What stuff?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

Tony was starting to get a headache with Bruce walking back and forth in front of him every few seconds; Tony quickly reached out, taking a hold of Bruce's wrist.

"Will you sit down for a sec…I gotta talk to you."

"It's late Tony, I was heading to bed…can't it wait."

"Apparently not, sit."

Tony pulled Bruce to him, forcing the younger man to sit beside him. He looked down at the shirt he was holding in his hands before Tony turned to him.

"Look I'm not really good at this stuff Brucie so I'm just gonna come out with it, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Not listening to you, to the others when you all told me to stand back and let you handle Loki."

"Oh…"

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Tony you didn't sc…"

"I did, I know I did. It was made very clear to me how bloody stupid I've been and not just about the mission…but you too."

Bruce stopped fiddling with his shirt and finally looked up at Tony who was very focused on the younger man. Tony moved a little closer to Bruce, leaning in and pressing his lips to Bruce's.

"Tony what…"

"I know, I know everything."

Bruce sat back a little and really looked at Tony, how serious he was being.

"Natasha?"

"Yup…she had a quiet word in my ear at how selfish I can be, how blind I am when it comes to you."

"Tony…"

"The last thing I wanted to do was to scare you, I know I don't always think things through before I act and that's obviously something I need to work on."

"I should have said something, it's just when it comes to you I…"

"You have trouble admitting to me how you really feel about me right?"

Bruce only nodded his head as Tony moved to wrap an arm around the younger mans shoulders.

"Oh Brucie…we're quite a pair, maybe that's why we're so well suited."

Bruce looked up at him, as Tony smiled down at him.

"You wanna kiss me again don't you Brucie."

Bruce gave a small laugh before he took charge and kissed Tony with more force than the previous kiss. Tony's hand was rubbing his back as they pulled apart for air.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Bruce spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry too, I should have said something too. The truth is, like I said Tasha…I always think you can do better than me."

"What makes you think I want anyone else, better or not?"

"I'm really enough for you."

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, you're the billionaire? You could have anyone you wanted, men ten times better than me."

"You really underestimate yourself Bruce; you're one of the kindest, considerate men I've ever worked with, ever known. The fact that you were so upset when I was injured shows just how much compassion you have for others. That little prayer before, you have so many great things coming to your life because you deserve them and if you let me…I'd like to share that with you."

"I love you Tony."

Tony brought his arms around Bruce, hugging him close and he kissed the side of his neck.

"Love you too Brucie."

…

Natasha and the others were playing flip cup when she looked up to see Tony and Bruce walking towards them, a smile on her face when she noticed Tony's arm securely around Bruce and the younger man looking happier than he had in weeks.

"Good on you Stark." She whispered to herself.

-Fin


End file.
